


Better With Two

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor keeps a part of himself hidden from Rose.  One day she catches him enjoying a little personal time and they realize that perhaps enjoying such personal time is better with two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Littlewhomouse who betaed this. She makes everything so much better! Fuzzy handcuffs were suggested by Develish1 and I think other people made suggestions but I don't remember who or what as this was written in October and my brain is mush. 
> 
> This is very explicit and wank fic. If you are not sure what that is, best to avoid.

Standing in the shower with his eyes slammed shut, the Doctor tried to let the pounding jets of water wash away the tension of the day. Visions of Rose, faceless and wandering the streets, haunted him. His breathing hitched as the fury that had pulsed through his veins seared him once again. But then he thought about her smile and how she’d hugged him, assuring him she was there and everything was all right.

But everything wasn’t all right. Not for him. There was a darkness that had been unleashed. It was something he tried to hide from her with sparkling brown eyes, playful babble and a special smile just for her. That was a façade, a mask he wore to disguise his inner turmoil. His fury at anyone who dared harm her was the trigger to unleash an inferno of emotions within him, most of which centred on his feelings for Rose which were anything but pure.

He stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, fighting off the tingling in his body as he remembered how Rose had pressed herself against him: the soft swell of her breasts, the tickle of those few strands of blonde hair that had escaped her poofy up do and the scent of cinnamon mixed with a hint of vanilla that clung to her skin. 

After brusquely towelling off as if he could so easily wipe away the heated thoughts flushing his skin, he walked over to the counter. Towel wrapped around his hips, he stared at the steamed mirror and ran his hands over his face inhaling deeply, reaching inside of himself to gain control over his baser emotions attempting to burst forth. After a shaky exhale, he realized the shower hadn’t helped. He reached out to wipe a hand across the steamed mirror and stared at himself: hair still damp and falling across his brow; and his eyes far darker than he’d ever allowed Rose to see.

This was not her Doctor. 

Barefoot and gripping the counter, he battled against his own darkness and his body’s betrayal of his Time Lord discipline. It was too much. 

He could still smell her and memories of her soft skin, her laughter and her teasing smile consumed his thoughts. He needed to purge himself of that seductive inner voice that whispered of all the things he could do to her warm human body. He gritted his teeth against his imagination that was focused on soft lips; breasts he knew would fit in the palms of his hands; and toned legs he wanted wrapped around his slim hips.

Violently shoving away from the vanity, he opened the door to his bedroom. The cool air was a relief against the warm humid atmosphere of his en-suite. Still, it wasn’t enough to tamp down the lust simmering through his body. 

He glanced at his bedroom door. She would be looking for him soon. He’d promised her dinner at a café with a view of the Carina Nebula. This needed to be sorted and from the growing erection tenting the towel around his waist, it wouldn’t take long. Then again, having a binary vascular system made these kinds of problems more difficult to sort quickly and sometimes had a tendency to literally pop back up just moments after the first release. 

He ran his hands through his hair and then tugged at it as if that small amount of pain would help punish his traitorous body. It had the opposite effect. 

Fantasies whispered in his mind of a certain brown eyed, blonde wrapped around him, her hands tangled in his hair as her heels dug into his bum as he slammed his body again and again into hers. 

Stumbling over to his bed, he fell backwards onto it with a groan, his towel slipping down his hips. He shifted back on the bed as his erection sprang free. His eyes shut and his head tipped back, he focused on voluptuous pink lips with a tantalizing bit of tongue peeking out. The tip of his long lean fingers ghosted down and then up his length as he imagined the tentative touch was her hand. 

His head lolled to the side as he wrapped his fingers around himself and ran his thumb over his tip, arching his hips up as his thumb encircled and brushed over the head. He increased his pace, sliding his fingers down his shaft, tugging and grazing himself with his nails as he moved upward. Each time he imagined her naked and leaning over him, her hand grasping him as her nipples grazed his chest whilst her lips pressed against his neck sucking and nibbling. Sometimes she whispered in his ear how much she wanted him to fuck her, how wet she was, and when was he finally going to take her against the jump seat.

Groaning, his hips continued to move in rhythm with his hand, muscles contracting as pressure built within him. He was so close. He could almost smell Rose’s arousal which only added to his fantasy. He knew she was attracted to him. Many times he caught her looking at his bum or giving him a flirtatious inventory whilst chewing on that pouty bottom lip of hers. 

Some days the console room was torture as her sweet and tangy scent infused itself in every crevice. He’d always resisted it, pretended it didn’t exist, to keep her safe from what he could do to her. And he did want to do things to her, wicked things, driving himself deep inside her body and mind, marking her as his.

Gasping out her name, he gripped himself harder when suddenly he heard a noise.   
He stopped and listened. There it was: a heartbeat, escalated breathing and a rustle of silk. 

His mouth gaped and he tasted the air, smacking his tongue. He had to stifle a groan and remind himself that his companion had just wandered into his bedroom and saw him doing something no Time Lord should ever do. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled trying to calm himself and gather some sense of dignity.

As he looked over at the door, he saw her leaning against the frame. In the dim light, he could see her hair was damp and lying about her shoulders slightly curled. She was dressed in a blue silk robe she’d picked up in Kyoto. It gaped slightly revealing the swells of her breasts. One hand gripped the front of her robe, her fingers digging into the silk. She was biting down on the index finger of her other hand, staring at him. When their eyes connected, she dropped her hand from her mouth and smiled softly at him.

“Rose,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“You know, there are better ways,” she answered him, rolling her shoulder blades back against the door frame. “I mean if you’re trying to get off.”

He arched a brow at her, one hand still on his cock. “Did you…need something?” he asked, pretending she didn’t’ just catch him wanking.

She pushed off from the wall, her hips swaying slightly. “Yeah, but I think you need something more.” Her voice was throaty now and as she came further into the light. He saw the flushed look on her face and the slight wetness to her lips.

He smiled a slow dark smile at her, turning his body slightly on the bed and drawing his fingers up and down his length. Part of him knew this was wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this and she shouldn’t be seeing him do this. But he was still aroused to the point that this would only end one way. If she wanted a show, he would give her one. 

“And what more do I need?” he asked with a growl, his eyes dark, practically burning as he looked at her.

She shivered and her breath hitched. Still gripping her robe with one hand, she ran her other hand through her hair. But she wasn’t afraid and didn’t look like she was about to run. It didn’t surprise him. His Rose was the bravest woman he knew and she didn’t run from a challenge. He had effectively thrown down the gauntlet and she was picking it up with relish.

“Lubrication,” she said slowly, wrapping her lips around the words. She cocked her head to the side and looked down at his hand, now stilled on his erection. “And maybe a little inspiration. You know, fantasy.”

“What makes you think I don’t have enough fantasy already?” he gruffly responded, his eyes darting to the rise and fall of her breasts.

Rose smiled, her eyes focused on how his fingers grasped his shaft and his thumb gently stroked himself. “Could still be better.”

Her scent saturated his room. It was clouding his judgment. This needed to stop. Things had already crossed a line he set over a millennia ago. Yet, he didn’t want it to stop. This was part of the fantasy -- Rose in his room, scantily dressed, aroused and teasing him. 

Reason was shoved aside and desire ruled his actions. Why should he hold back? After all, hadn’t she already proven her commitment to him? She’d swallowed time for him. As terrifying as that moment was, it had also unfurled a Time Lord’s desire. Time loved her – it ebbed and flowed, caressing her, and was part of her at the cellular level. She was unaware but he was all too aware. It beckoned to his temporal instincts like an erotic caress.

He lounged on his bed and stroked himself, his eyes boring into hers. A slow smile emerged. “And what would you suggest to make this more intense?” he asked in a low seductive voice.

Rose bit her lip and her eyes darkened. She looked toward the cabinet next to his bed. Walking toward it, her short blue robe fluttered about her, giving him a peek at her legs which had him tightening his grasp. She pulled open a drawer and leaned over to inspect the contents. 

Loosening his grip, the Doctor lay on his bed, lazily stroking himself, holding back as he watched Rose’s robe lift up as she examined the contents of his drawer. That tiny glimpse of her arse peeking from under the hem of her robe was excellent inspiration and he wondered if she did that intentionally. She began pulling items out beginning with a pair of fuzzy pink hand cuffs which dangled from her index finger as she looked over at him on the bed, a brow arched in inquiry. He grinned and winked at her.

She laid the cuffs gently down amidst the bits and bobs of mechanical things covering the top of the chest. Next was a small paper bag. She sniffed the contents and reached in pulling out a green jelly baby. Again she looked over at him as she wrapped her lips around the sweet treat and made a show of consuming it. His mouth gaped. Jelly babies should not be that sexy. She turned back to her task. There were a few metal parts, a sonic screwdriver that had seen better days and a spare pair of his sexy specs which she slipped on with a smile. 

It was the last item she found hidden at the bottom that seemed to please her the most. She turned around with a test tube like vial with a light yellow coloured liquid in it. She held it up and looked at him as she popped off the stopper and sniffed. The dark rimmed glasses she had put on slid down her nose as she giggled. The Doctor swallowed hard as she sashayed over to him.

“Banana oil?” she asked

“It’s good for the TARDIS… and other things,” he answered, staring at her mouth.

“Mmmm, I’ll bet.” She dipped a finger in and experimentally rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger. “It’s nice. Have you ever tried it?”

He smiled and gave himself a tug as his fingers caressed his erect shaft. “It’s banana. Full of potassium and good for the body.”

“Good for other things too, I bet. Might help a bloke out in a pinch,” she suggested and offered it to him.

Letting go of himself, he held out his hand and she poured the oil onto his palm. He lifted his hand to his nose and inhaled, shutting his eyes for a moment before wrapping his oil covered hand around his erection. A moan rumbled in his chest as he slid his hand up and down bucking into his own grasp.

He felt the bed dip as she sat down next to him, leaning close to his ear. “That’s better.”

Her hot breath against his ear mixed with the slickness of the oil and the low husky tone in her voice caused him to shiver and his hand to move faster, to grip himself a little harder.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about?” she asked, her hair tickling his face as she leaned into him.

He looked at her, so close and yet not touching him. Her pheromones were so thick in the air he could taste them and it was like ambrosia on his tongue. His mind delved down into that dark pit of lust and fantasy, of shoving her against walls and shagging her hard; of bending her over the console and fucking as they hurled themselves through the vortex; of feeling her warm pink lips swallow him up like she swallowed the heart of the TARDIS. All of these things had him in control and involved her enthusiastically shagging him.

He let out a breath as he looked into her darkened whisky brown eyes. “You, I’m thinking of you,” he informed her in a gravelly voice.

She licked her lips and her breathing escalated as one of her hands disappeared into the folds of her robe. “And what am I doing?”

He chuckled darkly, his hand movements increasing in speed and pressure, his thumb pressing on the head of his cock. “We’re fucking,” he answered simply. 

“How are we fucking?” she asked. The scent of her arousal became stronger and he could hear the sound of her fingers delving inside of herself, the slide of them in her own moist heat.

His hearts pounded as he thought of what she was doing with him. The scents and sounds of her curled around that wicked place where his fantasies were formed. He inhaled sharply. He was getting close but it felt too good to allow himself release so he resisted it, prolonged the pleasure which was now enhanced even more by her presence. His muscles tightened and quivered as he held back.

“We fuck everywhere and every way,” he said in a tight strained voice. “With my cock deep inside of you and your legs wrapped around me; against the TARDIS after a good run; on my coat in the blue fields of Messerak with you riding me as the skies explode with comets; across the jump seat making it squeak as you bite into the leather; and –” he moaned as he felt himself ever closer to his orgasm and bit back a curse.

He felt the bed move as Rose’s movements became more erratic. “Do you use your tongue?” she gasped.

He laughed as a particularly lovely fantasy played out in his mind. “Yes and you use yours and your mouth. Fuck but I love your mouth, so hot; lips so soft and guh--”

“Doctor!” she cried out as she fell backwards on his bed. With two quick pumps, he soon followed her with a moan of her name. Both of them lay next to each other panting. 

He looked over at her and saw her eyes heavily lidded behind his glasses that sat askew on her flushed face. Ignoring the mess on his abdomen, he watched her. At first, the realization of what he had done and done with her was like a cold shower. The spectre of guilt, which was always nearby ready to rip into his hearts, reminded him of the evil he had done and the lives lost due to his actions. 

But before it could latch on to him, Rose smiled. The pain was swept away and he couldn’t help but grin back at her. After all, wasn’t this just another adventure they’d shared – albeit a slightly more lascivious one involving personal gratification of a physical nature. But it was when she stretched her arms out over her head and the robe parted revealing bare breasts and damp pink floral knickers, that the heat began to curl inside of him again.

He had semi-nude Rose Tyler in his bed post wank and she was glorious. It also occurred to him she looked sexy wearing his glasses. Then, he had an epiphany. No wonder she lost her train of thought and carried a scent of arousal when he put on his brainy specs. He would have to investigate the erotic effect of eyewear someday.

“Doctor?” she asked in a throaty voice.

“Yes, Rose.”

“Was it good?”

He smiled. Trust Rose to make sure he’d had a good wank instead of questioning him why or ask more personal and embarrassing questions.

“Yes, yes, it was. How was yours?” he asked, turning on his side to face her.

She giggled. “It was good, better than when I’m alone.”

He arched a brow at her. “Agreed. Much better together. Maybe we should…I dunno…” He tugged at his ear, wincing at the banana oil still on his fingers.

“Schedule a weekly wank meeting?” she teased, giving him that smile that tantalized him with that bit of her tongue.

“Oh we can do better than that,” he purred and inched closer to her, his gaze traveling up her body to her eyes. “In fact, I think we could do much more. Maybe break a few barriers, rules or…”

“Repressed Time Lord anti-shagging mandates?”

“Definitely,” he growled as he pulled her into his arms, gazing into her eyes. “Maybe we should start now?”

“Mmmm…I’d like that but you might need a few minutes.”

He pulled the glasses off her face and put them on. “Time Lord, binary vascular system and quite superior recovery time.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

The two of them suddenly became quite indisposed with breaking the aforementioned barriers and exploring the erotic effects of a certain Time Lord’s eye wear. Wanking, the Doctor learned, was so much better with two.


End file.
